The Diary of Miss Rachel Barbara Berry
by RachelBarbaraBerry
Summary: Hi, I'm Rachel. And you are reading my diary.
1. An Introduction for you Budding Stars

29th of May 2012

The Diary of Rachel Barbara Berry

Written by me… of course.

Hello to all of you reading this. The person writing is Rachel Berry; Broadway star, actress and singer. I just purchased this diary at the Strand Bookstore 848, Broadway, New York. You may be wondering why I am speaking to you rather than spilling my innermost thoughts and I will put a rest to your wondering momentarily.

You see; I already know that I'm going to be a star, so I am beginning the memorabilia to collect now. I imagine each page of this book will sell for hundreds if not thousands of dollars, probably more if there is a tear on it.

Anyway, I should probably say: Don't give up on your dreams they will take you anywhere you want to go, you just have to believe in them, and yourself.

Now, I'm done with my little introduction, welcome to my diary and I hope it inspires you.


	2. My Kurt

5th of June 2012

Hello World!

I just visited Times Square for something the 6th time this week. I still can't believe I'm here, in New York.

It's Draco Malfoy's birthday today. Happy Birthday Draco. Dads and I are still apartment shopping, I really wish Kurt were here… KURT!

I just realised that I haven't told you about Kurt. My bestfriend, my mentor and above all the only other person with a chance to make it on broadway from McKinley apart from me. He is incredible and when we first met we well… didn't get along. Long story short he liked my boyfriend to ex-boyfriend to boyfriend to ex boyfriend to boyfriend to fiancé to ex fiancé to be and he just didn't like me because I hogged the limelight. When he moved high school we became close, he was no longer my competition and I was no longer stealing the spotlight from him. He is… amazing. I love him so much.

Anyway, I just spent 5 minutes bawling over how much I miss Kurt. I'm back now. Can I just say I GOT INTO NYADA?! Yes, I can. Just eating some cucumber right now, it's cleansing for the soul. I really want Finn to call or something… We haven't spoken since he "Set me free." I can make my own decisions I'm not a child. But now here I am in New York, happy as ever.

Thanks for reading this useless entry

Kiss kiss

Mwah! x


	3. I kissed a guy that turned out to be gay

10th of June 2012

Hey budding superstars!

First and foremost, happy Sunday, I hope that if you are a religious person or not that your day is incredible! It's currently 7:45 am and I have just finished having a shower after an epic work out. I'm having a lovely fruit breakfast with Dads then I think I'll bring in some older material from a previous diary.

So, the first time I got drunk (Yes, I Rachel Barbara Berry, got completely wasted while my dads were away) I made out with a guy, Blaine (Kurt's AH-MAY-ZING Boyfriend…though not at the time, I'm not like that) and the alcohol made it amazing. After a GLORIOUS rendition of "Don't you want me" and a very… murky and messy hangover I called him and we met up and kissed but the fire was gone. I had proved to him that he really WAS gay. My song-writing persona got a HUGE inspiration boost. I had crushed on a guy that turned out to be gay. I wrote this song (P.S: This is my intellectual property, you steal I shall haunt you from whatever Jewish Broadway star cemetery that I am laid to rest in!)

**Changed your team**

My friend brought him over

We got wasted

Wine cooler bottles on the floor

Spun one of them

My lips were

Tasted

His face tasted awesome

It was good

He was the one

That night

Lights dim

The sparks did fly

I kissed him sober

We were done

Yeah

Baby you liked me that one night

Your lips were perfect right on mine

We could have made it

It could have been love

But now I guess I see

You're on the other team

Sipping my coffee I think of us

Had we gone for it

It would have been a bust

Thinking of you as I drink my night tea

It's probably best we let ourselves be free

The fever passed

And the nausea was gone

I kinda resented you

It didn't last long

We're better off now than we were before

So if you come knocking I won't answer the door

Yeah

Baby you liked me that one night

Your lips were perfect right on mine

We could have made it

It could have been love

But now I guess I see

You're on the other team

If this were a movie

I would be her

The one you wanted

But I couldn't see you

There'd be some jerk that I loved so true

But you would get me

Nothing else would do

Mmmmm

Ohhh

Now you're

With my bestfriend

He loves you

I know you do too

You're perfect

Together

I know that you want him forever

But

That night I thought you were the one

Your lips felt perfect pressed against mine

I thought we could make it

I thought it was love

You could have been mine

But you were into guys

Now!

Baby

I have moved on it's the truth

This song is special

I wrote it for you

I'm trusting you with my bestfriends heart

And if

You break it

I'll tear you apart.

So, boys and girls that was "Changed your team" for obvious reasons. I would never actually tear Blaine apart, but I felt that it fit. I shall receive no hate for this! My heart wasn't broken merely my inspiration level rose. Tell Mr. Anderson I love him. And you too Kurt! I wonder how old this diary is now…

Anyway,

Thank you for reading this silly entry

I hoped you enjoyed my song

Sincerely,

Rachel Barbara Berry.


End file.
